All or Nothing
by PixieJenn
Summary: When Rachel gets curious... R/I Please Read and Review! This is my first ever story.
1. Chapter 1

"_All or nothing Rachel," Ivy whispered. "I won't touch you again. It is your choice."_

Rachel sat up in bed with a gasp and turned her head to face the door. Right across the hall was Ivy, her best friend, business partner and the star of her darkest dreams.

"Urrrg." Rachel threw herself back against her pillow with a groan and flung her arm across her eyes. "What am I going to do," she whispered to herself, "I love her as more than a friend, more than I should as my best friend, but I've never thought about any other woman in _that_ way.."

Sighing to herself, Rachel rolled on her side to face the door and Ivy in her room across the hall. She knew that Ivy wanted her as a lover and partner for all time. Ivy, Ivy, Ivy. With her gray silk voice, beautiful hair and dark enchanting eyes.

And her teeth, Rachel thought with a shiver. Can't forget those teeth. Slowly Rachel raised her hand to draw her finger down the scar that Ivy had given her the last time they had tried to find a blood balance. It had almost worked, until Rachel had a memory of Kisten's killer.

Pulling her hand away from her neck, Rachel decided to try to be reasonable and lay the facts out. Did she love Ivy? Yes, more than anyone else, including Jenks. Ok, could she picture her life without Ivy in it? No. In fact, when she thought she had lost both Ivy and Jenks, she almost took her own life.

Alright, next: did she find Ivy attractive. Well sure, duh. She always noticed who beautiful Ivy looked no matter what she was in; her work leathers, in her robe first thing in the morning with her hair all mussed or getting ready to go out on a date.

Rachel sucked in her breath. On a date. With someone else. Just what was that feeling in her stomach? Was she jealous? No, she wanted Ivy to be happy right? Right? Then why did the thought of Ivy with someone else cause a drop in her middle?

Rolling onto her stomach, Rachel punched her pillow into a more comfortable position before snuggling into it. She drew in a deep breath and caught a whiff of Ivy's sent. Incense. Closing her eyes, Rachel thought about all her past relationships in comparison to her feeling for Ivy.

Nick. Well, Ivy had him pegged pretty early on, and Rache had to agree with her. Kisten, there was that same pang in her middle with thinking of the loss of Kist. _Nope not quite ready to deal with that yet._ Marshall, Marshall was a good friend and a power pull doesn't a relationship make. Pierce. Yes, Pierce had a good hold on her, but is he actually good for her? Hmmm.

The only one that even came close was Kisten. God, she missed Kisten and knew that Ivy did too. But they had both moved on. Rachel to Pierce, and Ivy to Glenn. Did Ivy love Glenn? Had it gone that far? Did she love Pierce. Maybe, Rachel knew that she cared for Pierce and that Ivy cared for Glenn. But could it go any further? "I just don't know," Rachel whispered. "Ivy, I'm so confused."

Frustrated with herself, Rachel got up to go to the bathroom. After flushing, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Grumbling, she leaned back over and washed her face and for good measure, brushed her teeth.

Slowly heading back to her bedroom, Rachel paused across from Ivy's door. She shuffled her feet backwards until she was leaning against the wall. Tapping her fingers against the wall she muttered, "Screw it. There's only one way to find out, right?"

Pushing off the wall, Rachel headed for Ivy's door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi Everyone and welcome back to my version of Kim Harrison's Hallows. Please remember that Kim is the author & creator of any characters that you find in my story. However, the storyline is all mine. I don't make any money off of this story but I'll do tricks for review! Enjoy! PJ. :0)

Rachel slowly approached Ivy's door. Watching her hand go to the knob, she took a deep breath. Slowly Rachel turned the knob until she could push it in. Closing her eyes briefly, Rachel thanked God that Ivy hated the doors squeaking.

Rachel only opened the door far enough to squeeze around it and then closed it just as quietly. Realizing that she was holding her breath, she let it out and slowly drew in Ivy. With a quick shiver of reaction to her scent, Rachel turned to face Ivy's room.

With the leather drapes were drawn, the blackout blinds in place, Rachel had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dim light creeping in under the door. She knew this room almost as well as her own. From the sword under Ivy mattress to the contents of her closet, Rachel had this room mapped out in her mind. Of course, the biggest difference between their rooms was that Ivy's was neat as a pin where hers was usually a mess.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Rachel slowly crossed the room to Ivy's bedside. And just stood there. With her mouth open. Ivy looked so soft, so gentle and relaxed in sleep. And she thought Ivy relaxed when it was just the two of them. _Wow, not even close_, Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel slowly crouched down so that she was sitting on her knees. And then the memory flooded in. She remembered thinking about this, what was it a year ago? Two years ago? She remembered thinking that she knew what Ivy would look like if this ever happened. How she would roll over to face her after Rachel had already crawled in behind her.

_What a difference a year or two makes_, Rachel thought. _We've both changed so much._ Rachel felt a squeezing around her heart and knew that it was her love for Ivy making its self known.

Rachel sank back on her heels. "Ivy? I really need to talk to you." Holding her breath, Rachel waited for a response. "Ivy? Please wake up and talk to me before I chicken out."

Then she remembered how much effort it took Kisten to wake her up the time he lost the bet which resulted in his having to serve her breakfast in bed for a week.

Knowing that she was going to have to do something more to wake her, Rachel started to touch Ivy's shoulder, hesitated and moved to her hair. It was getting so long again, _It feels like silk_, Rachel thought _Just like her voice sounds. Always smooth, always soft._

Drawing her fingers through Ivy's hair one last time, she went back to her shoulder to give it a gentle shake. "Ivy? Can we talk? Please" Rachel whispered. Watching, Rachel saw Ivy lift her shoulder to her ear and snuggle deeper into her pillow.

_Well crap_, Rachel grumbled in her head. _Louder it is._ "Ivy," Rachel shook her shoulder harder, "Wake up. I need to talk to you. Please." Rachel's voice was almost to her normal level.

As she watched Ivy take a deeper breath, she knew that she was finally awake. "Rachel? What is it? Are we under attack?"

Ivy started to roll over when she realized that Rachel didn't smell mad or scared. She smelled worried and maybe a bit confused. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel never came into her room without knocking and only when she was awake. What in the name of Tinks little red panties was she doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Taking another deep breath, Ivy rolled over trying to puzzle out what Rachel was doing in her room. Rachel _never_ came to her room; she was always worried how Ivy would take it. She smelled scared, worried, nervous, and oh so good.

Finally facing her, Ivy could see her eyes. _What's going on in your head little witch?_ "Rachel, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Um, can we talk for a minute?" Rachel queried. As Ivy watched, Rachel slowly adjusted her position until she was sitting on her butt with her knees pulled up in front of her.

"Okay, what about?" Ivy shifted her eyes to her clock. "You do know that I only went to bed about an hour ago right?" Slowly, so that she didn't startle Rachel, Ivy sat up and shoved her hair back over one shoulder.

"Please, Ivy, just listen to me. I've been going over this in my head for ages now." Rachel was rushing through what almost sounded like a prepared speech. _Oh God, is she going to move out? What did I do?_ Biting her lip to keep her thoughts in, Ivy gestured for Rachel to go on.

Seeing Rachel take a deep breath to prepare for whatever she was going to say next, Ivy closed her eyes. "Okay," Rachel whispered almost to herself. Then in her normal voice, "Okay. You have to promise me to listen to what I have to say and not interrupt or leave until I'm done," Rachel waited until Ivy opened her eyes. "Do you promise, Ivy?"

Rachel looked so earnest that Ivy was sure that she was going to move out. With her heart breaking, Ivy whispered, "I promise, Rachel."

Watching Ivy pull in on herself and look over her shoulder, Rachel suddenly realized that Ivy thought she was leaving. Laying her hand on Ivy's knee Rachel rushed to say, "Oh God Ivy, no. I'm not going anywhere. Please, just listen to me." Squeezing her knee until Ivy brought her eyes back to meet hers, Rachel gave her a gentle smile, "Okay?"

Rachel withdrew her hand and with a chuckle rolled her eyes. "God, Ivy, what a pair we are. Always at cross purposes. I promise, this is nothing bad for you. I just need some answers and I made you promise to listen and not go anywhere because, well, because it has to do with us." Rachel said all of this in one breath so that it came tumbling out over itself.

"I - I'm so nervous, I can't believe this." Rachel stammered. "I have so many questions, and so far when you've tried to tell me, I just either pushed it away or I pushed you away. I just wasn't ready to hear it. And now I need to know. I've been having these dreams…"

"Whoa," Ivy held up her hands to interrupt Rachel's babbling. "Rachel, slow down. You've got me all confused now. What have I been telling you and what dreams are you having? What's this all about?" Figuring out that this was going to take a while, Ivy shifted up to the head of her bed and hugged her pillow to her. With one eyebrow raised in question, she tapped the other end of her bed with her foot.

As Rachel slowly got up off the floor, Ivy held her breath waiting to see if Rachel would take her up on her offer to share the bed. Snorting to herself, Ivy groused, _Ya right. Like she's ever going to share my bed in the way that_ I _want_.

Rachel shifted from one foot to the other before slowly climbing up on the end of Ivy's bed. As she settled in, Rachel looked up at Ivy and said, "Maybe I should just ask one question at a time. Sound good?"

"That's fine," Ivy murmured. "What's question one?"

"You said that sharing blood isn't about how much you take or the other person gives. It's about the act right?"

Ivy shot off the bed. "Rachel, we are _not_ having this conversation!" Her eyes had gone vamp black.

Getting up on her knees, Rachel shouted, "Ivy sit your ass back down on the bed and answer my question. You promised me!"

Her eyes going wide and slowly regaining some of their brown, Ivy looked at Rachel stunned that she would speak to her like that. Especially about _this_ topic. Slowly Ivy climbed back into her corner of the bed and huffed out "Yes, that's true. It's the act itself. It's about trusting each other, making that commitment to each other." Her eyes snapping and pointing a finger at Rachel, Ivy said, "But we are so not doing that again. I lost it Rachel! Damn it, we decided this together!"

"Next question," Rachel barked. "Are you happy with Glenn?"

"What the hell kind of question is that Rachel?" Ivy queried. "What's going on here? Yes, I'm happy with Glenn. We're good friends and we care for each other. It's amazing how much we have in common."

"Oh." With all the wind going out of her sails, Rachel slowly leaned back into her corner. "Okay, I'm um, I'm glad that you are happy with Glenn," Rachel whispered. "Just forget I came here okay?"

Before Rachel could get off the bed, Ivy shot out a hand to stop her with her vamp speed. "Rachel, what's going on? You said that you had all kinds of questions and that you were having dreams…" Slowly it all came together for Ivy. _Holy shit. Is this what I think it is? Please, please don't let me be reading this wrong_. "Rachel, what have you been dreaming about?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rachel whispered, "You. And me. That kiss you gave me. You know the one where you told me it was just a taste and that I would have to come to you?"

Opening her eyes, Rachel zeroed in right on Ivy's big, beautiful brown eyes. "I'm here Ivy. I want to know more."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone!

Sorry for the long delay in getting this posted, but it's here now! This is a continuation of my story between Kim Harrison's Rachel & Ivy. I do not own any characters mentioned. I am just letting my imagination take these two lovely ladies where I would like to see them go. Please keep in mind, my opinions are not Kim's. This is strictly a work of my imagination.

Oh yes, this is about a romatic love between to women. If that doesn't please you, I suggest you turn back now! This is the last chapter that is rated T for teen. Then next will be Mature.

I hope you enjoy my work, and please, please please Review!

PJ.

Chapter 4

Slowly letting her fingers relax and drop from Rachel's hand, Ivy sat back in her corner of the bed. "Yes, you're here Rachel, but are you sure this is what you want?" Slowly dragging her pillow to her chest Ivy sat thinking about it. "Just give me a sec Rachel, I'm not ignoring you, I just need to – to think."

Trying not to fidget, Rachel sat and watched Ivy as she thought. _Geez, am I making a fool of myself here? Does she think I don't know what I want?_ Mirroring Ivy's position, Rachel pulled the throw that was on the bottom of the bed into her lap. "Ivy, I-"

"Rachel, shut up for a minute," Ivy interrupted her.

Feeling offended, Rachel threw the spread back off of herself and started to get off the bed. "You know what, Ivy? Just forget it!"

Reaching out, Ivy snagged the back of Rachel's top. "Just chill for a second. Cripes, your temper is almost as short as Jenks!" Giving it is good tug, Ivy jerked Rachel back onto the bed. "Just sit there a minute." Running her fingers through her hair, Ivy continued, "Do you have any idea how long I've been hoping for this? I'd finally given up, Rachel. So to have you come in here at the crack of dawn, and finally say this, I'm just making sure what I want to say comes out right." Huffing, Ivy muttered, "Just, just sit there for one freaking minute will you?"

This time Ivy got off the bed and paced beside it. Rachel scooted back on the bed until she was again in the corner of the bed with the throw pulled up over her lap. She sat with eyes wide and watched Ivy pace back and forth while she nervously pulled at a loose thread of the throw.

Stopping in mid stride, Ivy spun around on her toes until she faced the bed. "Okay, Rach, you said you had a bunch of questions for me. I want to hear them before I say anything. You just heard me say that I've wanted this for a long time, but I'm not sure exactly what _you_ want. God, you have no idea how long." Closing her eyes, Ivy whispered, "Please Rachel, just take a deep breath and say it all."

After running her gaze over Ivy's face, Rachel adjusted her position until she could rest her chin on her knees. Knowing that Ivy would still be able to hear her, Rachel took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and in a fast whisper said, "I can't stop dreaming about you. Of us. I don't think of any other woman like I do you. I love you as more than a friend. I think you're the most beautiful woman I know. I'm tired of trying to fight it." She paused to take another breath and gather some more courage. ""I want to know if you still love me? If you still want me? Am I making a fool of myself?"

After what seemed like eternity for Rachel, she opened her eyes to see Ivy crouched in front of her on the floor, with her head cocked to one side. "I – that's it. Please say something."

Rachel watched as Ivy's eyes slowly changed from vamp black, back to show her beautiful brown irises. As she straightened her head up, Ivy's smile blossomed across her face. In a smoke filled voice, she said, "I dream about you – us, all the time too. For so long I would wake up depressed because I thought my dreams would never come true." Ivy waited until she was sure that she had Rachel's full attention, "I know you are the most beautiful woman I know, both inside and out.

"And no Rachel, you are not making a fool of yourself. I still love you and want you." As her eyes filled with tears, Ivy closed them. "I've been in love with you for over two years now Rachel, and just plain loved you for even longer." Ivy whispered. As the first tears fell to her cheeks, Ivy continued, "And no matter what happens or doesn't happen today, I will _always_ be your friend, Rachel."

Slowly with eyes on Ivy face, Rachel leaned forward until she could brush the tears from Ivy's skin. Ivy's eyes fluttered open to watch as Rachel moved until she was sitting on her knees. With a quick chuckle Rachel asked "So, what do we do now?"

"Did you hear me Rachel? I want you to be very clear on this. No matter what, we are still friends, right? I won't go any further if we can't promise that to each other. No moving out either."

"Yes, Ivy, I understand. And no running away either. If I can't do this, I want us to be able to talk about it," Rachel insisted. "I want you to promise me that too." Taking a shuddering breath, she continued, "If Al's right, you and I are going to know each other for a very, very long time. I don't want to ruin that. You're my best friend."

Ivy slowly rose up to her knees, so that she was closer in hight to Rachel. When she held out her hands, Rachel slipped her own into them. With their eyes on each others, they both said, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I'm so sorry for the long delay on getting this out for you all to read! As the saying goes, Life Happens. This will be the last chapter on this story for quite a while as I have other idea's brewing in my head.

As always, the wonderfully talented Kim Harrison owns all rights to these characters. This story line is a completely from my imagination & doesn't not necessarily reflect Ms. Harrison's point of view. I am not making any money out of this, it is purely for my pleasure and yours.

This is the adult scene we have all been hoping for, so if you do not like sex scene's featuring two women, I suggest you look elsewhere.

Thanks, P.J.

There was a long stretch of silence as the two women looked at each other. It seemed neither wanted to break the spell. From this point on, there would be a change in their relationship, for better or worse.

Slowly, Rachel shifted on the bed. "Um Ivy, I don't know what to do, where to start…" she trailed off.

As she spoke, Ivy raised her hands to lightly trace Rachel's face. "You said that you have been dreaming about us. What have they been about?" Slowly she drew her fingertips down Rachel's neck, across her shoulders and lightly trailed them down her arms. "Talk to me Rachel. I need to know what you want."

As Ivy's hands reached her own, Rachel rubbed her palms back and forth across Ivy's and slowly linked their fingers together. Watching Ivy's eyes flutter close, she whispered, "I dream of walking into your room at dawn, just after you've gone to bed. You're back is to the door and your hair is spilled across your pillow." As she talked Rachel unconsciously tightened and then loosened her grip on Ivy's hands. "I cross to the side of the bed, slowly pulled back the covers and slip in with you. Just as I lean down to place a kiss on your shoulder, you turn towards me with a sleepy smile on your face and wrap your arms around me. Then I usually wake up." With a smile on her face, Rachel shrugged her shoulders and commented dryly, "Pretty boring huh?"

Opening her eyes, Ivy smiled at her roommate. "No Rachel, it's not boring at all. You just told me a lot more than you think you did." As she paused, Ivy slowly brought one of Rachel's hands to her lips and gave it a light kiss. As she rubber her lips back and forth over her skin, she hummed. "You smell so familiar but new at the same time. When you were telling me about that dream, you weren't nervous at all. Your voice was steady and you sounded confident of your welcome. And you should be. You've always been welcome in my bed." Blushing, Ivy let her gaze drop.

With a last squeeze to Rachel's hands, she slowly stood up. As Rachel watched, Ivy took a step towards her dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"I - I just need to get something out of my dresser." Ivy opened one of the top drawers and pulled out her caps box. "I don't want you to have to worry about this," Ivy said as she gently shook the box. "I want us both to be able to focus on – other things." Turning to face the mirror, Ivy shook her hair back and watched Rachel through the mirror as she put her caps in.

Turning towards the bed, a light shudder ran through her body. "I've pictured you in my bed so often, I just can't believe you're finally here."

Realizing that Ivy still wasn't sure of her welcome, Rachel shifted to her knees and let the blanket fall to the bed. Holding out her hand to Ivy, she smiled. "Thank you for thinking to put your caps in. I hadn't thought that far ahead." She smiled as Ivy took her hand.

"You're welcome," Ivy blushed. With her free hand, Ivy turned her CD player on. A slow jazz number filled the air. "Come dance with me, Rachel." And with the lightest of pressure, she slowly drew Rachel off the bed.

With a gentle tug, Ivy pulled Rachel in close and took her other hand. "Do you like this song? It's one of my favorites. It's got such a soothing, deep bottom beat and the higher notes just kind of float over it." As Ivy spoke, she started to sway, but always kept her eyes right on Rachel's.

With a blush crawling up her own cheeks, Rachel husked, "The higher notes are like smoke flowing over water." Swaying a little closer to Ivy, she murmured "It reminds me of your voice. I always think of it as gray silk."

Ivy's pupils swelled and she slowly lowered her face. "Thank you."

Noticing that she got the better of Ivy, a smile bloomed across Rachel's face. "Do you know that I can pick your scent out of a room full of vamps?" As she leaned in to draw a breath of Ivy's scent, Rachel slowly trailed one hand up Ivy arm until she could curl it around her neck. "You smell like home to me, Ivy."

"Oh God, Rachel" Ivy moaned. "Do you have even the faintest of ideas what you're doing to me?" Ivy curved her free arm around her waist and pulled Rachel in until their night clothes brushed.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as she bit her bottom lip. Watching Ivy, she raised her other hand to Ivy's shoulder to play with her hair. "I can't believe I'm slow dancing with you."

As the first song ended, Ivy whispered "I want this to be at your pace, Sweets. You know that I can usually taste the difference in your scent, but I want you so much that I might not…know. You'll have to tell me, okay?"

Listening to the beat of the next song, Rachel nodded her head. _We've danced together before, just not quite like this._ And with that thought, Rachel let the music be her guide. Moving her hips in a more seductive rhythm, Rachel boldly stepped closer until her chest was pressed against Ivy's.

Feeling the difference, Ivy wrapped both arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her even closer. "We move even better this way then we do apart on the dance floor," Ivy chuckled. "We just fit." As the music picked up in tempo, Ivy dragged one hand up her back and the other made a slow drop to cup a cheek.

Rachel's eyes flashed open and twinkled into Ivy's. "Two can play that game," and keeping her eyes on Ivy's, she leaned in until her lips rest right behind Ivy's ear. Moving her own hands down, she trapped Ivy's where they were. "Mmm, you smell amazing." As Ivy shuddered, Rachel gave a quick chuckle.

"Witch, you're playing with fire."

"Yes, I know and I'm loving it." Rachel said pulling back slightly. "Kiss me, Ivy. I've been waking up with the taste of you in my mouth since the last time."

Ivy let out a guttural moan as her eyes vamped out. As she rubbed her cheek across Rachel's their dancing slowed to just a sway. Lightly she pressed kisses on her eyes, cheeks, nose and forehead. Moving down her deliberately bypassed Rachel's mouth and nipped at her jaw. As Rachel sucked in her breath, Ivy finally moved to cover her mouth to catch her exhale.

Feather light, Ivy moved her lips over Rachel's until the witch's tongue darted out to taste her. Ivy let her own tongue out to just touch the tip of the others. Like a game of tag, their tongues followed each other over the surface of their lips. Slowly Ivy drew hers back into her mouth and Rachel followed.

As they kissed, Ivy let her fingers creep below the waist band of Rachel's boxers, just to play in the dimple she knew was there. Rachel moaned at the contact and not to be out done slipped one strap of Ivy's gown off her shoulder. Trailing her fingers down Ivy's arm, she pushed the strap as far as it would go. Slowly, she moved her hand around to Ivy's back and pulled her in tight.

Shuddering, Ivy left the dimple she'd been playing with and slid her hand up Rachel's back under her tank; drawing it up as she went. Breaking the kiss, Ivy pulled back until she could see the emotions race across Rachel's face. Moving her other hand down and under the top, she drew her fingers around front until she could draw lazy circles on Rachel's abs.

Her eyes slowly opening, Rachel watched as her other hand, pulled the remaining strap off of Ivy's shoulders. Her gazed dropped to see the material caught between them. Moving her hand around to caress the skin just above the gown, Rachel let her gaze move slowly upward. "My God, you're perfect." Ivy's pale breasts were capped with dusky nipples already beaded with desire.

As Rachel continued to move her fingers back and forth across her middle, Ivy moaned. "Let me get this off you," she breathed as she slowly drew the tank even higher. As Rachel raised her arms, Ivy's night gown pooled at her feet. The tank quickly joined it.

The music forgotten, the women wrapped their arms around each other to press flesh to flesh for the first time. "Come with me, Rachel." Ivy slowly backed towards the bed and Rachel kept pace with her.

As she slowly sank down on the bed, Ivy trailed her fingers down Rachel's chest. Letting the back of her fingers graze Rachel's rosy nipples, she hummed in the back of her throat. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Leaning in, she pressed a quick kiss to her love's abs as she pulled the boxers off. Letting them drop, she took Rachel's hand in hers and slowly drew her down until they were lying face to face on the bed.

Raising her hand Ivy trailed her fingertips over Rachel's side. Up and down, back and forth, waiting for her to make the next move.

Biting her lip, Rachel slowly drew her hand up until she could caress Ivy's skin. She skimmed up from her trim waist to the inviting curve of Ivy's breast. Feeling the difference, the soft give, she cupped her palm around it.

A full body shudder passed through Ivy. "You're touch feels so good," she hissed. Bringing her hand to cover Rachel's she gave it a quick squeeze of encouragement and returned to her lover's body. "Touch me any way you like, Sweets. Explore me, like I'm going to do to you."

With that, Ivy dropped her hand to Rachel's nipple and gave it a sweet caress. Slowly the two, learned the curves of the other, what made one sigh, and the other shudder.

Getting bolder, Rachel leaned in and brought her mouth to Ivy's shoulder and laid a wet string of kisses down her arm until she reached where her arm crossed her chest. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she flicked Ivy's nipple with her tongue.

Ivy went completely still. "Don't stop. Please, please don't stop." Wanting to please, and explore, Rachel moved until she had complete access to Ivy with her mouth. She licked, nipped, sucked and caressed Ivy's breasts and tummy. Slowly, Ivy lay back and gave Rachel full access. With her hand in her hair, Ivy closed her eyes and enjoyed Rachel's ministrations.

Not quite sure of herself, Rachel went back to what she knew they both enjoyed. Kisses.

Wrapping her arms around Rachel, Ivy reversed their positions until she was the one on top. Slowly, she deepened the kiss until Rachel was panting. Giving a final tug on her bottom lip, Ivy moved over Rachel's demon scar and breathed on it. Rachel wreathed below her.

Continuing down, Ivy lavished attention on Rachel's breasts, kissing one while caressing the other. Feeling Rachel's hands pressing into her back, and her hips lifting Ivy moved to her tummy and nipped and sucked her way down.

Slowly rising up on all fours, Ivy lowered her head but kept her eyes on Rachel's. She moved down the bed until she could lay between her legs. Slowly she lowered her head and ran her tongue over Rachel's mound. "You taste amazing here. I wonder how much better it'll be when I get to your cookie?"

Knowing what she meant, Rachel shuddered. "Tell me what to do. I want to please you too."

"Oh baby, you are." As she moved to hook her arms around Rachel's thighs, Ivy crooned, "This time is all for you. I've dreamed about doing this. And Rachel? Trust me, giving you this, is going to bring me over the edge too."

Ivy moved in ran her tongue over her outer lips, but just the very tip. Up one side and down the other. Across the top of her mound and lightly down the seam until she could push her tongue in. Raising her eyes, she swallowed, "You taste like pineapple, so very sweet." Licking her lips she murmured, "You know I love pineapple."

Rachel raised her hips silently asking for more. Chuckling, Ivy complied. Spreading her hands, Ivy slowly parted Rachel's thighs further and opening her sex more. After quickly blowing on her clit Ivy set about destroying her partner.

Clutching the bed sheets, Rachel twisted her hips and finally clutched fistfuls of Ivy's hair. "Gah! I can't take it any more! Ivy!" With Ivy sucking her clit, Rachel crashed through her orgasm.

Holding her in place, Ivy rode it out. When she was wrung dry, Ivy climbed back up her body dropping kisses along the way. Crawling in behind her, she pulled the covers up over them both.

Rachel snuggled back into Ivy's arms and whispered, "I love you, Ivy."

"I love you too, Rachel." Dropping a kiss on her shoulder, she murmured, "Sweet dreams."

A few hours later, Rachel woke to the pixie children playing tag outside. Realizing where she was, a smile spread across her face. As she rolled over to wake Ivy, Rachel hummed. "Good morning, Cookie."

"Cookie? Who you calling a cookie?" Ivy laughed.

"You. I want a snack."


End file.
